1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a thin film transistor array substrate, an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thin film transistor array substrates, which include thin film transistors, capacitors, and wirings connecting the thin film transistors and the capacitors, are being widely used in flat panel display apparatuses, such as liquid crystal display apparatuses and organic light-emitting display apparatuses.
In an organic light-emitting display apparatus using a thin film transistor array substrate, each pixel is defined by arranging pluralities of gate lines and data wirings in the form of a matrix. Each pixel includes thin film transistors, a capacitor, and an organic light-emitting device connected thereto. The organic light-emitting device may emit light by receiving appropriate driving signals from the thin film transistors and the capacitor, and thus may generate a desired image.